A Handmade Gift
by The Lady Morana
Summary: Sokka wants to give Zuko something speical, what will the fire-prince think of this homemade gift? WARNINGS: SokkaxZuko, slash


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, though it would be awesome. I mean I wouldn't have to write so many annoying papers for college scholarships!

Warning: This story involves men kissing men! La gasp! Also this story is pointless; it goes nowhere and means nothing! In fact it's rather crack-ish, but I could resist writing it.

---

Sokka pored over the stones he had piled in front of him. He had to find the perfect one. Carefully he examined each one, this one was too fat, that one too thin, this one had a bump, that one had a flaw in its coloration. Then he found it and the bottom of the pile, the prefect stone.

It wasn't a large stone, but it was big enough to fill the indentation of his palm. But more than size its color made it perfect. The stone was a deep red that stood out sharply from the blue-grey stones that littered the ground. The color was perfect for a Fire Lord to be.

Clutching the prefect pebble in his hand and a few other less perfect ones for practice Sokka scrambled back across the frozen landscape. He had never been great at carving, in fact he was horrid at it, but he wanted this carving to be perfect. Because he had wanted this one to be perfect he had picked something simple. Just a few wavy water lines topped by a small flame.

The first few practice stones came out horrid, but by the time he reached the last one he could etch the neat little symbol perfectly. Finally he was ready to move on to the little red stone. As he picked it up suddenly he was overcome with worry. As much as he loved Zuko he was a hothead, arrogant, spoiled, prince. Would he really be able to appreciate the hard work put into this handmade gift?

Sokka bit his lip and looked at the stone. Here is the direct sunlight it seemed to glow, much like his sister's blue one. Not only that but the small fiery stone seemed to demand to carved. Sokka sighed and picked up the stone, he had to at least try.

By the time he finished his fingers were numb with cold from being out of his gloves so long, but the craving was finished and it was perfect. All that was left was to drill a neat hole through it and string it on leather, but would have to wait till he got back to the village. As he walked back towards the village under the darkening sky he began to worry about it.

The war was over and balance restored to the world. Fire Lord Ozai was dead; Aang hadn't been the same since killing him but the world was saved. It was now just a short while till Prince Zuko became Fire Lord Zuko and he had chosen to spend time up in the frozen north because that's what Sokka wanted. What Sokka wanted and what the villagers wanted were two different things however. The villagers would love to pretend that the young Fire Lord to be had been killed along with his father and wasn't alive and stealing their would-be chief from them.

Sokka sighed he would be lucky not to come home and find the village melted to the ground and Zuko trapped in an ice cube courteous of his sister. The little stone pressed warm between his palm and glove reminded him not to be so pessimistic. All the same he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the village walls still standing and still thoroughly frozen.

He slipped in just as some of the water benders from the Northern Water Tribe were sealing the walls. He smiled sheepish at them as he ran by; they just shook their heads at his antics. Quickly he stopped to get the hole drilled and the leather strung on. He watch worriedly as the hole was drilled afraid the perfect pattern would be marred or the little stone broken, but the old man worked quickly and was good at what he did. Sokka's perfect stone was now a necklace.

He walked through the door to his small igloo to find his prince in a pouty mood. He had blankets piled on top of him and his long hair was down. He slipped through the door silently and unnoticed by his frozen prince. He slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Cold?" He breathed into Zuko's ear. He felt his sensitive lover shiver.

"Where have you been?" Zuko snapped leaning back against Sokka's chest.

"Getting something for you," Sokka whispered brushing his lips against Zuko's fire ruined ear. Zuko inclined his back to lock his amber eyes with Sokka's blue ones.

"Getting something? In this frozen waste land?" He scoffed but Sokka could hear the teasing in his voice.

"Not everything is bought in a store love," Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out the little red necklace, "Sometimes gifts are made by hand." Sokka was happy to see that Zuko looked genuinely interested in the idea. He opened his hand and offered Zuko the small carving.

"You found this, out there?" Zuko's voice was incredulous.

"Yes, and then I carved it. I had help drilling the hole though." Zuko ran a pale finger over the carved surface. It was beautiful and more then that it had been made for him. Sokka had been gone since before dark a day ago out in the cold looking for this, for him.

"Thank-you." He brushed his hair aside and tried to tying the string around his neck but found Sokka's fingers already there fastening it. Sokka lips brushed the skin on the back of Zuko's neck, before Zuko turned in his embrace and kissed Sokka cold roughen lips.

"I love you." Sokka whispered, and Zuko closed his eyes. Those words sounded so much sweeter then 'I don't hate you'.

"I love you too." He whispered kissing Sokka again. The movement caused his layers of blanks to slide off and Zuko shivered with cold before Sokka pulled them back up, "I don't however love this ice cube you call home."

"Well my fire prince we'll be home to your palace on top of your ridiculously hot volcano soon enough. Until then you'll have to live with this ice cube without complaining to loudly, you'll find that irritable water benders can whip up a blizzard in the blink of an eye."

"Ha you should have told me that _before_ you left on your trip. Your sister is particularly good at making blizzards that affect only the irritating individual." Sokka laughed and nuzzled at Zuko neck.

"Yes I know, how do you think she perfected it?" Zuko opened his mouth to say something in reply but it only came out as a soft moan as Sokka managed to find a bit of pale exposed skin to nip at.

"Well my prince I may not be able to fire bend, but I'm sure I can think of ways to keep you warm tonight." Zuko raised a delicate eyebrow,

"This sounds intriguing. I was wondering what you people did to keep warm." Sokka laughed and pulled away. First he peeled off his heavy outerwear then he turned his back on Zuko a slowly began to fold them neatly. After taking as much time as he possible could with that he turned back to Zuko. He eyed the firebender seductively, yes the handsome prince would be very warm tonight.

--

AN: Yay! My very first Avatar fic! I'm very proud of my newest creation even though it's a little… special. I hope you liked it, I figured it needed to leave my computer because unpublished one-shots bother me sometimes. I wrote this a few months ago, so it has probably fallen even farther out of cannon don't hold it against me. -Morana


End file.
